


The Copper Horse

by ThreadWing



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, foreverdrabbles1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreadWing/pseuds/ThreadWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light, meaningless drabble for a prompt I found on tumblr. Really just an excuse to write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Copper Horse

**Author's Note:**

> What?? Am I posting??? Content?????
> 
> Found a fun Forever writing prompt on tumblr, decided it was worth a shot
> 
> http://foreverdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/134330515515/forever-drabble-challenge-week-one-new

“Abraham, where did you get this?”

Henry gingerly lifted a cheap looking copper statuette of a man riding a high stepping horse. The rider sat with a rigid back, hands held up in front of his chest, clutching the reins, which were made of a thin silver chain that dangled and slid around. He wore a uniform reminiscent of a tin soldier.

“Oh, some older woman brought that in, said it belonged to her grandfather. I told her it belonged in a pottery barn window.”

“And yet you bought it?”

“Well then she confessed that her ex husband gave it to her, and that she didn’t want to look at the thing anymore, so I offered her five bucks for it, and she came back with fifteen and she’d tell me the legend behind it.”

Henry raised an eyebrow at him. “And you caved?”

“And how would you know that?”

“You wouldn’t have mentioned it if you didn’t.”

Abe huffed through his nose, though the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth gave him away. “It was a slow morning.”

“And?”

“And she was hot.”

Henry smiled to himself, turning his attention back to the figurine. It was about the size of his hand, from head to tail. The horse’s head was held high, chin tucked in, with one front leg raised and curled in front of it, and one back leg lifted off the ground behind it, leaving it to use it’s long tail for balance. “Well then, what was the legend.”

Abraham took a seat behind the register, tidying up a few papers and pens strewn across the desk while recounting the tale. “She said she found it at a flea market, and that the man who was selling it told her that whomever purchases it will have their fate tied to the sellers. She later on married that man, and then divorced him.”

Henry set the horse down again, adjusting the chain reins so that they lay even on either side of it’s neck. “And then she sold it to you.”

Abe paused in his work and smiled “That she did. So I told her, now that our fates are tied, she couldn’t say no to a dinner invitation. She proved me wrong, though.”

Henry couldn’t help chuckling to himself and Abe would’ve politely asked him to fuck off had the bell on the door not chimed. They both looked up to see detective Martinez walk in, hands in pockets, scarf wrapped loosely around her neck to ward off the winter chill.

“Jo.” Henry greeted her “What’re you doing here?”

Jo smiled up at him and removed her hands from her coat pockets, rubbing them together for warmth. “Well, I’m visiting my cousin tomorrow, and I’m in need of a quick christmas present for her daughter. You wouldn’t happen to sell cheap, knock-off antiques here as well, would you?”

Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What a coincidence, Abe here just acquired this one for a shot at a date.” He lifted the horse off it’s place on the desk again, presenting it to her standing in the palm of his hand.

Jo laughed “Oh? how did that turn out?” She glanced around Henry at Abe, who huffed and stood to leave the shop in Henry’s care.

Henry turned to watch him go, smiling to himself. “Not as he’d planned.” he answered, turning back to Jo. “So? What do you think?”

Jo laughed “She’s going through her horse phase right now, so it’s perfect. How much?”

Henry placed the statuette by the register as he stepped around to occupy the space Abe had just left. “Well I was going to keep it for my own personal collection of cheap copper horse figurines, but I suppose I could let it go for ten dollars.”

Jo smiled, pulling a couple bills from her wallet. “How about seven? It’s all the cash I have right now.”

“Alright, I suppose I could give you the friends and family discount.”

Jo laughed, placing the cash in Henry’s outstretched hand. 

He could feel how cold her hands were as they brushed lightly against his palm.

“Thanks Henry, she’ll love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw "new" and the first thing I thought of was something that doesn't belong in an antique shop. What doesn't belong in an antique shop? Cheap junk. I don't know
> 
> I always love feedback, but be gentle, I'm rusty


End file.
